The present invention relates to a boot attachment structure which is used for sealing a clearance between a bore, such as a cylinder bore of a caliper of a disk brake, and a component which is movable and installed in the bore by a boot.
The attachment of a boot between a bore and a component which is movably housed in the bore is well known. This is conducted, in general, by forming a groove in the circumferential direction in the bore, providing a boot with a thickened engagement section in the circumferential direction, and by fitting this thickened section to the groove by utilizing elastic deformation. Since this groove is formed by a turning tool having an edge of the same width as that of the groove, chips are not easily discharged from the groove and often remain therein. Chips remaining in the groove damage the engagement section or deteriorate the sealing property.